HALO the rise of the new
by Master117Prowler
Summary: John-117 has been stated KIA from the last mission from halo 3. some how a pod containing programing of 117's ARMOR in a new set of armor, has been activated in the sonic version of the universe main characters: tails, John 117, and cosmo! all enemys included! medium tailsmo throghout the story!
1. ACTIVATION

ACTIVATION OF S.A. (Spartan Armor)

* * *

/D:Programing SPARTAN ARMOR

/D:Locating SA ID:

...

0..

00.

000

/ID:S117 'john' CHIEF

/D:JAVA21 STATUS: WARNING CORRUPTED!

!ErRoR!

/ID:S117 KIA!

/ID:S117 KIA!

/[PLEASE WAIT]

new ally added,

INFO:

/ID:34692750279572095{no data in Data Banks}

data found in new HQ: SONIC TEAM HQ

/AKA NAME:**TAILS PROWER**

/species : fox

/position : (102,154)

/world : EARTH

/version : SEGA

/D:pod location: 20084347 miles from ally TAILS

/D:auto override ACTIVE

/NEW objective: provide ally TAILS with S.A. within 1/2 mile (.5 miles)

* * *

tails was working in his workshop on a few weapons for his friends in case if an attack from Man when heard a knock at the door. _whom would come to my old workshop in the middle of the night? _tails thought as he walked to the doors lock mechanism.

''coming!'' tails yelled

tails turned the latch and slid an iron beam across the door to the side and opened the door, o his surprise it was Cosmo, the green haired plant/animal that tails has a very large crush on.

''Tails! i missed you!'' Cosmo immediately hugged tails nearly knocking him over on to the floor. tails blushed seeing her so close,

''i missed you too Cosmo.'' he said staggering, trying to keep his balance.

''why are you here so late at night? you should be back at the house asleep!'' tails worried over the Seedrian.

''i couldn't sleep without my favorite fox!'' she said wondering what his reaction would be.

she got a large blush and a stammer from the two tailed fox. she smiled and kissed him right on the nose, causing more stammering and a bright red blush, making Cosmo giggle.

''your so cute when your shy!'' she said as she broke the hug and grabbed a small bag on her waist and handed it to tails,

''here, i found this and fixed it up! don't open it up until you are alone!'' she said smiling

tails took the small red bag. it had a yellow cord that keep the small bag closed. it was just small enough to fit in his palm. he rubbed through the silk bag feeling a spherical hard object inside the bag. a little rough but mostly smooth.

''what is it?'' tails asked widely confused on what the bag could hold.

''oh, you'll find out.'' she smiled at him as she walked out the door.

''bie! see ya at the house!'' she yelled as she walked away.

''wha...?'' he started but didn't finish

he sighed and closed and locked the door. _what could it be? _he asked him self, tempted to open it right there. all of a sudden the room started to to rumble.

''what the hell is going on?'' he yelled to no one specific.

he ran back to the door, unlocked it and ran outside seeing a blaze heading right for him, but to the side. he backed away and started to run from the ball of fire but it just keep adjusting its trajectory. finally it hit ground about a mile away from his house and tails was still running for the meteor was still moving but it was making a ditch as it dragged along just behind tails. finally the meteor stopped and slid to a stop. tails felt the world stop rumbling and slowed down and looked back. he turned around and stopped in front of the meteor to see that it had small wings and it was made out of steel! he jumped down into the ditch that was made by the meteor and looked at the thrusters and realized that happened intentionally.

''what the hell is that thing and what is it doing chasing me, tails the fox for no clear reason!'' tails yelled at the strange craft.

tails noticed something on the side of the pod, ''S.A.D.P.?'' Tails read, not knowing what it meant.

the pod responded with a hiss an a panel pushed in and slid to the right on the top side of the pod.

''hello, tails'' the pod stated scaring the crap out of tails.

'u-u-u-m w-what the hell are you?'' he stammered starting to get angry at the pod.

''Sorry im Cortona, a program built by the humans and you were the closest ally to this pod that we axedently dropped from unattaching from john 117.'' she said as she appeared on a small pillar tha protruded from the top of the pod.

''um what?'' his head started to buzz,

so Cortana explained from halo 1-4

so then tails finally got the idea, so he went to pick up the helm of the suit and looked at the visor. tails then started to put it on when Cortana interrupted him, making him stop, put the helmet down and look at Cortona.

''i need to scan your body to make shure the armor is adjusted correctly'' she said as small pole no bigger than an a finger, came up and shot a flat beam that circled the pod and scanned tails whom was standing still tapping his foot much like his hedgehog friend. then the rod retreated into the pod. the armor started to change shape immediately. the helmet had two pockets for his ears, the chest, arms, and legs shrank to about 3 inches of space inside. thrusters were destroyed and created into; camo, Regen field, and shield. plus it used the thruster parts to create rocket boots for tails when he flies with the heavy armor.

''thats intresting,'' Cortana said as ahs looked at his analyses

''what is it?'' tails asked

''its your ability to fly, how in the world does a fox fly?''

''like this!'' tails said as he spun his twin tails in a circle in oppisete sides

cortana watched the fox lift off the ground and back to land.

''well you dont fail to impress me, your a mutant, no offence,'' ''none taken''he assured her.

tails walked up to the armor and slowly put it on peice by peice. when he put the visor on it auto snaped to the body, making it airtight. he couldint move except for his arms that were quite heavy.

''um, how do i move?'' he asked as he flicked his tail irratatedly.

''move your hand to the pilar that im standing on,'' she instructed

he did as told and felt the suit compress on his body making him a lot more confortable. thinking if he would ever get out, the machine interted a nedle in each arm making him yelp a bit.

then he felt a cold pushing sensation radiate from the points of puncure, then the neddles exited his body, and was jetisoned out the sides of the armor.

''dont worry, that will help the armor know how you want to move, just try waving your arm.'' she said

tails lifted his arm and noticed that it was weghtless.

''wow that works good!'' tails said as he moved his body freely.

''theres nano bots that go to your body nerves and helps you by sending infomation to the armor, making it move.'' she informed.

''it will also help me see your bodys reactions, and needs so you can exit the armor easly.'' she added.

''well i should get home to cosmo.'' he said as he remembered her, then remembering the bag that cosmo gave him.

''open my thigh panel,'' tails said

cortana actvated the panel alowing it to open. tails grabed the bag from the side of his waist and shut the panel.

''whats that?'' cortana asked

''cosmo gave me this before you chased me in that... thing.''

''oh,'' she said, ''sorry,''

''all cool.'' he said as he opened the bag

he took out a light blue cristal oval sorta flat on both sides but curved to smothness with ''I Love You'' on one side, and a small letters:

_Tails i love you with all my heart, i want to be with you all my life. I Love You, Cosmo._

tails blushed hard.

''what is it and what does it say?'' cortana asked tails, cuious of why he's blushing.

''Um, well does john have a girl friend?'' tails asked, recovering from the shock of the message.

''yea, sorta, he doesn't any more, why do you want to kno- oh, i see.'' she said, ansering her oun question.

''don't worry, i won't tell a soul, after all, im a AI movement model, im ment for cheif, and well,

** Thats You**.


	2. BATTLESTATIONS

''me? why me? I'm just a engineer.'' he said not wanting to be part of something that might take Cosmo away.

''your the only one considered as an ally. when the government saw that you saved the square from that bomb, that made a clean, perfect record! you didn't do anything to make the government think you were a enemy.'' she told him. ''the suit was programmed to use any and all info on all types of communication, including your tower, that gave your name, and your coordinates. allowing it to link you and you from the different dimensions.''

she looked up and realizes that its 11oclock, and she shut down the pod and ejected the pillar she was on to the floor, fragging (makeing it blury) the hologram.

''take the disk and insert it into the back of your head.'' she told him

he did so, turning on the HUD for the visor. it showed what the mental state, the blood pressure, and what the shield power is.

''wow that's cool'' he complemented on the helm.

''lets get back before midnight.'' she reminded him.

''here we go!'' he said as he flew at a high speed to his house.

''if she asks, i made you,'' ''you got it chief'' she said respectively.

''i make stuff but she might not be tricked so well, i usually don't finish what i started on my oun, he-he,'' he said

they made it to his house and he told cortana to stay over night in the closet.

''well OK, this is not the first though,'' she said irritated

tails walked up the stairs, and entered his room and placed the stone in the bag and put it on his bed mantel. he was startled when he herd a creak in the hallway floor, knowing it was Cosmo, he casually got ready for bed and acted that he didn't hear Cosmo. he turned the light off and got to bed and waited, allowing his eyes to adjust, he saw a figure sneak across the floor and crawled under the blankets. tails caught the warm sweet scent of Cosmo. Cosmo whom was cuddling up with tails, sighed and fell asleep. tails slowly let the darkness engulf him and let him to sleep with Cosmo.

tails woke up to the sound of yawning, making him yawn as well. Cosmo heard this and froze, not knowing what to do, she just there, waited for a sign of sleep but none came. tails put his arm over her shoulder, making her jump out of bed and blushed.

''I'm sorry i was alone and i thought that-'' ''its okay,'' he interrupted her making her blush even more.

she stared at him slightly misunderstandingly and saw the bag's yellow string missing, making her smile and jump back on tails bed.

''you saw it!'' ''yes, yes i did and i think the same way as you do, Cosmo i love you , i do, and i agree, i want to spend my life with you also.'' he told her boldly

she was overfilling with joy, knowing that he actually feels the way she does! tails then just sat there, staring into the wide blue sea in Cosmo's eyes.

Cosmo took advantage and leaned in closer slowly, closing their eyes they kissed, tails was in total bliss, and both of them were blushing hard but they continued the kiss, then tails broke the kiss to take a breath.

''That felt,'' tails started ''amazing.'' Cosmo finished the sentence. they blushed, they were in bed at 7AM.

''well are you hungry?'' she asked

''no not really hungry, i mean,-'' tails was interrupted by his oun belly grumbling,

''well, look who has a bad attitude today.'' tails said pointing at his belly, Cosmo giggled. they as got out of the the bed and walked down the stairs to make breakfast and get ready for their one day off on the weekend.

''hey tails where were you when i went back? i saw this shooting star last night,'' she told him,

''well,'' he said, quite impressed that she noticed the pod from 3 miles away.

_should i tell her? what if she doesn't understand?_

''hey Cosmo will you believe any thing i say for a moment?'' he thought, well, he thought out loud

''OK what do you have in mind?'' she asked him waking him out of his thoughts.

''well that star, had to do with me...'' he started,

''go on, I'm listening.'' she pushed him

''well i think that the human world became more advanced than us and one of their Spartan's ARMOR was put into a pod, then was unintentionally,

sent to our dimension, along with a few more things.'' he told her as he moved to the closet and lifted the armor off of a stool and placed it on his chair.

''so whats this?'' ''that's the Spartan ARMOR i was talking about.''

Cortana appeared as a hologram on the table, freaking the crud out of cosmos, ''hello, Cosmo, I've heard of you, and by what my readings say, your a lucky girl!'' she said

''now, before my head hurts, who is that?'' she started to yell.

''that, is cortana, a AI. also programed to a chip that will help us in the attack against the covenant. they are aliens that take over planets to expand and strengthen their colony.'' tails explained

she calmed down and tails explained what cortana explained to him.

''so they are here somewhere too?'' Cosmo asked.

''yea, but i can use this armor to take them out.'' he said

''well how do you get it on?'' she asked

tails started to take his sneakers and his gloves off, the started from the foot up, eventually the armor locked his helmet in to air lock the suit. tails took cortana and put her in to the back of his head, starting the HUD up in the visor.

tails was finally able to move again, but lift things easily now, like super strength. Cosmo admired that he looked hero like.

''what did you mean 'I'm a lucky girl'?'' Cosmo asked Cortana, who was not visible at the moment.

Cortana showed a hologram above tails, who was looking at Cosmo.

the hologram was an arrow pointing to tails.

Cosmo smiled, and giggled. tails didn't know that there was a hologram above him, but he walked to the door, making sure, that the coast is clear, and walked out the door.

Cosmo walked after him.

''hey tails where are you going?''

''to the pod, the weapons for tails is in the pod, we left it trying to get home.''

''oh, OK! Be safe! watch out for the Covenant, they don't sound too friendly!''

tails turned around and pulled out a weapon he made earlier,

''you got it!'' tails said as he flew up into the air, thrusters, and tail trying the best they can.

tails slowly found the pod, it was 1 mile east from his position. he turned east and headed that way for about 10 minutes.

he finally arrived at the pod, he saw that the ditch the pod made was leveled out, due to the rain last night.

''insert me into the pillar and put the pillar in the top of the panel.'' Cortana told him.

tails did so, lighting up the pod, and the pillar

::not finished!::


End file.
